Life Without You
by MillionDollarNinja
Summary: A brother goes through life and everything is slowly disappearing leaving him with nothing to live for and nothing to keep from leaving the world. WARNING: Character death UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic reader here's a new story! Amazing it's been a year since I've joined and haven't done much… no matter! I decided to post this for my anniversary! I hope you enjoy! :D **

**I DO NOT OWN T-M-N-T! **

* * *

><p>'New York City my home for the last 19 years where you could get beat up and robbed at any moment, this was my city' thought the shadowy figure as he took in the smells which were almost never pleasant and the sight of the starless sky.<p>

The dim lights of the street were the only light to the shadow as he searched through the junk yard looking for anything he could fix up and use at home. After finishing up a pile and having no luck after and hour he finally saw something that caught his attention. "Hmm…" he said crouching down and picking up a piece that looked fixable "Maybe…" he said to himself. He was about to go on to another pile when his shell cell suddenly rang.

Grabbing it out of his belt he answered it.

"Hello" He said still examining what he had grabbed thinking up how to fix it up. "Do you need anything?"

"My son, when will you be returning?" It was Master Splinter, but it was kind of hard to hear him his voice seemed distant and barley above a whisper.

"In about another twenty minutes or so why? Is there something you need sensei?" He asked.

"No nothing my son I just wished to call to say…" Master splinter paused for a moment taking in a shakey breathe, "…to say that I love you my son… and that I'm sorry I had to leave so soon."

He shot up and began to run home dropping what he had been holding. "Sensei hold on I'll be there shortly." He said trying to keep the panic from leaking into his voice. He climbed the fence out of the junk yard.

"I'm s-sorry my son but… my life is coming to an end… just know I love you and that I will always be with you…"

"Master Splinter please hold on I'm gonna be there in a moment, but please…" He said as he landed "just hold on a little longer." He ran at full speed. "You have to hold on."

He had to make it he couldn't break his promise. He ran even faster he had to be there for Master Splinter. He took to the roofs and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I know it hurts my son" Master Splinter took a small breath, "but promise me to live m-my son…"

"I-I… I promise sensei." He said slowing down he wasn't going to make it no matter how fast he could run it was just too late.

"They are waiting for me…my son…"

He wept at his Master's words he felt everything just crumble to the ground around him. This just wasn't fair, "I-I love you…Master Splinter…" He said through his tears there wasn't anything he could do.

He fell to his knees as his tears poured down his cheeks, it was too late to do anything, "I love you… my son…" and he heard the cell hit the floor and then the line went dead.

He hung up and looked at his cell. This couldn't be happening this was all a trick or something. He tossed the shell cell aside. He shook his head, this couldn't be happening Master Splinter he couldn't…

"No, no, no, no…" He repeated over and over, "NOOOOOO!" he screamed to the heavens. He began to run again, the burning in his legs cried for him to stop, but he kept on running. He was pushing himself even though the pain grew more, but all he felt was numbness. He jumped and then landed in an alley, pulled up the manhole, and jumped straight in.

He kept running nothing could stop him. Breathing became harder but reality just didn't seem to touch him. He made it back to the lair he rushed towards Master Splinter's room, flung the door open and saw Master Splinter's lifeless body there. He froze where he stood trying to take in the scene. This couldn't be happening this was just a dream his mind was racing trying to make meaning of this. It had to be a trick or a horrible dream this couldn't be happening. His tears kept falling as made his way toward the body. Looking at his Master everything came at him at once. He fell to his knees, placing a hand on his father's cold lifeless hand.

"Father… please wake up… you can't leave me…" He said his voice weak. "Pl-please you have to wake up…" He cried, but it was hopeless no amount of pleading would ever bring him back.

"I love you father." He whispered his silent tears streamed down his cheeks, growing as the minutes passed. His father's figure laid before him and all he could do was cry, reality finally catching up to him. His silent tears growing into desperate sobs knowing that he was all alone. It just seem like he couldn't cry enough, everything had just come crashing down it was sudden how could it take one night? Everything had been fine this morning but now… everything was gone.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever he pulled himself together, numbness claiming him once again for who knows how long, and began to plan on what to do next, but that was just it, what was he going to do next? He picked up Master Splinter's body surprised at how light it was. He went to the infirmary and placed it on the bed, and gently pulled a sheet over the body.<p>

He slowly walked into the living room. It was so quiet; it sent chills down his spine. There was no sign of life, and he hated it. Klunk came up and gazed up at him feeling his uneasiness. He knelt down and pet the small cat, "Guess it's just you and me now," fresh tears streamed down his face again. He couldn't keep them in anymore; his numbness vanished leaving behind realization. He was all alone. "They're all gone boy, all gone." the sobs escaped him. He cupped his face in his hands and cried, nothing was left, he was all alone, and they were all gone.

He then began remember those memories he had tried so desperately to forget. They flashed threw his mind bring nothing, but more sadness and anger. It all weld up inside him and he couldn't take it anymore. It just wasn't fair his brothers ripped away from him, the memories kept coming and this time the pain engulfed him… all those memories of his dead brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The first chapter of Life Without You! What did you like? what did you hate? Any thoughts on who this is? Check out a poll of mine for who you think it should be. Reviews would be very nice so please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello to all! Thanks for the reviews! And especially my friend xxruthlessxx! for being the first to review! Here is chapter 2! And no I don't own them ****L**

* * *

><p>He slowly made his way into the lair. If it wasn't for his heart beat and breathing you'd think he'd be dead, but he wasn't that lucky.<p>

The funeral had been hard. Looking at all of his family… all of them gone forever and there wasn't anything he could do to ever see them again didn't make it any easier. Master Splinter had been the last one driving him and keeping him from falling into udder darkness, keeping him from going insane, but now he was dead…

_~Flash Back to Funeral~_

Everyone had gathered and mourned the lost of a great man who held such respect, honor, someone who will never be forgotten, and to be kept in their hearts forever. After cremating the body it had been spread near the other graves of his sons. Words had been said from everyone how they would miss Master Splinter. Ancient one had broke down crying through his speech losing such a good friend had taken its toll on him. Everyone had said something everyone had said their good-byes everyone all except one.

The young turtle stood, silently through the whole funeral even when asked if he would like to say a few words he didn't speak. Everyone said there sorry for his lost and he even received hugs of comfort, but he didn't feel anything. The numbness had claimed him once again and everything around him felt as if it wasn't real.

After everyone had left or retire for the day in the farmhouse he stood in front of graves with Klunk in his arms.

All of his family gone and they were never ever coming back.

"I-I… why'd you have to go?" He asked as tears slowly streamed down his face, "We spent our entire lives protecting the innocent and this is how we end up?" He started to get angry this just wasn't fair.

He heard footsteps coming closer to where he stood bringing him back to reality. He wiped his tears away with one hand while Klunk meowed up at him starring up at his master.

Casey had come up from the farmhouse to talk to him hoping he could help even if it was just a little.

"Hey man we no it's hard, but remember were always here for you." He said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

All he did is stare at the graves not even turning to acknowledge Casey.

Casey sighed at this nothing seemed to touch him anymore.

"Look man I don't want to see you like this April is worried sick about you… I'm worried too you know we'll always be here."

_'We'll always be here' _those words hung in the air. He clutched his fist trying to keep himself together. His brothers had each said that and look at them now.

Casey's attempt was hopeless nothing could touch him anymore.

"You should go now and just… just don't talk to me anymore you need to move so just forget it." He said his voice ice cold, holding no emotion.

"W-what? What the hell? Why-"

"Just go! I don't want you to suffer through this so just go!" He yelled out suddenly. He took a calming breathe. He lowered his voice and tried to stay calm. "Please just go." He turned and faced Casey. "You guys have done enough and I… I just don't want to be in this world anymore." He slowly started to hand Klunk over to Casey. "I'm just gonna disappear… just forget about me and don't worry about me I made a promise to live."

Klunk was in Casey's arms now. "Take care of Klunk will ya?" he asked.

"Man you can't do this were here for you and- and" Casey tried to get the words out but he wouldn't listen to it anymore.

"Casey I don't ever want to see you again so just move on and live your life ok? And just forget I ever existed…"

With one last glance at his family's graves he strode of and left Casey standing there holding Klunk.

"It's for the best". He whispered to himself.

He knew what he was doing was hard, but it just seemed like it had to be done.

_~End Flashback~_

He dropped his bag on the floor and slowly mad his way towards the dojo. He stood there the numbness taking over his pain once again.

They were all gone and he was all alone, there was no one, Casey and April had moved at his request and besides they needed to raise their son and all of this was just too much for them, it was better off as if he never existed , and Klunk would be better off living with them.

He just stood there he didn't know what to do anymore his drive was gone he just…

He turned and ran out of the dojo, out of the lair, he ran as far away as he could, trying to escape, but he didn't know from what.

Everything blurred around him as he ran through the sewers and before he even knew it he was on one of his favorite roof tops staring up at the dark, starless night.

The air was damp and clouds where starting to form. A storm was coming and it was going to be big, but nothing mattered anymore.

He sat down on the ledge and just stared out at the city, the place he's lived in his entire life. He let out a long painful sigh. He leaned back on his arms and looked up at the sky again.

Everything had changed for the worst and everything he ever cared about was gone…

He closed his eyes and remembered every good moment's with his brothers, every smile, every joke, every prank, and until they took their final breathes. Memories flooded his mind, the numbness was gone and he was engulfed in emotions.

After all these years he finally had the courage to think of them and their deaths…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is done! so still any guesses on who this is? Vote on one of my poles for who you think it should be! reviews are always welcome!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! I'm happy to see people are reading this! Though more reviews would be nice… Here is chapter 3! And no Zar, Raph isn't going to be the last one (unless he is voted to be) but thank you for the review! Right now there's a winner but I'm gonna give people this last chapter before I close the poll!**

**This is taking place a few years in the past just showing the guys having fun! And it's at least been year after April and Casey's wedding, and these are more like memories I guess everything has already happen. **

**And no I don't own them **

* * *

><p>The Big Apple! The home to a family of butt kicking mutant ninjas!<p>

With grace and agility, sticking to the shadows of New York City four brothers were enjoying the cool night racing over the roofs the rushing feeling of the wind of nothing holding them back felling the freedom was always welcome.

"Ha-ha you guys are getting too old for this!" One of the figures yelled back at the other three. He wore an orange mask which resembled his personality. His smile bright and seemed to scream 'HEY! Look at me!' his roof top running skills were swift and mostly showing off.

"Come on guys my grandmother could do better!" He said joking while showing off his signature goofy grin.

"I'll show you slow Mikey!" another figure shouted back. He wore a red masked the tails blurring as a burst of speed sprang through him as he tried catching up to his younger brother in orange. His breathing was raged after running at full speed for so long but a rare smile was plastered on his face. It fell as two other figures jumped over him giving him the spot of last place.

"Come Raph you have to do better than that!" yelled out his older brother in the blue.

Raph muttered something under his breath along the lines of _'better I'll show ya better'_

"Come on you guys! I'm getting bored up here!" Mikey called back to them.

"Don't get too cocky Mikey." Leo shot back.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" The brother in purple said who was running alongside Leo. "But it'll take all of us."

"If it'll get Mikey ta shut up I'm in!" Raph yelled out from behind.

"Okay so what's the plan Don?" Leo said.

Mikey was up ahead of his brothers this was just too easy! He took a risky glance over his shoulder and saw his brother running alongside each other.

"What…?" What were his brothers up to?

"Okay we got it?" Leo said looking up at Mikey.

Both Raph and Don nodded.

"Okay." Leo saw Mikey looking at them slowing down a bit.

'That's our chance!' Leo thought. "NOW!"

Both Leo and Raph ran at full speed towards Mikey parallel to each other trying to keep together. Mikey let out a yelp and shot forward but his older brothers were going all out.

"There's no way you I'm letting you guy beat me!" Mikey yelled out but they were catching up.

Mikey pushed himself even more but Raph and Leo were matching in pace with each other. 'What the heck were they up to?' Mikey thought.

"We'll have to cut him off this way!" Leo said as he and Raph turned.

"No ya don't bros!" Mikey said blocking their way as best he could. He stayed ahead but kept his brothers behind him but…where Donny?

The roof top they had said would be the finish line was up jus up ahead.

'Just a little more,' Mikey thought. 'There's no way I'm going to lose!'

He was close but his brothers were barley a yard away.

"Now Donny!" Raph yelled out.

Donny suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Leo and Raph he was running at full speed like a mad man!

"Time for the boost!" Leo called out as both he and Raph brought their hands together and Donny stepped on. They launched Donny through the sky and he flipped over Mikey and crossed the finish line.

"No!" Mikey shouted in defeat.

The brothers all gathered on the roof sitting in a circle exhausted from the run.

"Haha you lose Mikey!" Raph taunted, but not exhausted enough to keep Raph from laughing in Mikey's face.

"It wasn't fair you guys ganged up on me!" Mikey yelled back.

"A wins a win Mikey as long as it ain't you!" Raph said.

"That's enough you two." Leo said crossing his arms. "Donny won so he's going to chose what were going to eat." Leo said reminding them why they had the race in the first place.

"So Donny what'll it be?" Leo asked turning to Donny.

"We'll we could get-"

"PIZZA!" Mikey rudely interrupted. "Please Donny! Can we get pizza? Please!" Mikey begged putting his hands together.

"No Mikey, its Don's choice not yours." Leo said.

"So you were sayin'." Raph said from his spot next to Don.

"Yeah we'll what about donuts?" He said shrugging. "I'm in the mood."

"I'm in as long as we get some glazed ones." Raph said getting up.

"Yes! And some with sprinkles!," Mikey said jumping up. "Oh and chocolate too!"

"Okay Donuts it is." Leo said getting up followed by Donny.

They all stretched getting ready to take off.

"This is nice," Donny said suddenly. "Just relaxing, no danger, no life threatening situation, nights like these are just perfect."

"I have to agree nights like these are rare." Leo said.

"Yeah it's like our lives are a cartoon one thing after another right?" Mikey said.

"Hey were giant walking talking mutant turtles our lives are gonna be hard no matta what," Raph said twirling one of his sai's. "But yeah these nights are perfect just playin' around, no worries." He said tucking his sai back in his belt. "But enough chit chat anyone up for another race?" He said with a mischievous grin. "First on their gets the first pick at what we get."

"I'm in!" Mikey yelled taking off. "And there's no way I'm losing this time!"

Both Don and Raph gave quick looks to each other before summing up a plan. They both pushed Leo down to his shell and took off after Mikey.

"Hey you guys that's cheating!" Leo said getting up and going after them.

"No rule saying we couldn't!" Raph called back.

Leo grumbled a bit but just shook it off. It wasn't everyday he could just play around, like he'd said before nights like this were rare so he's going to enjoy this time with his brothers and not let anything get him down.

"Eat my dust!" He shouted taking off past both of his younger brothers.

Yup he wouldn't change this for the world.

* * *

><p>Laughs rang through the city as the four brothers raced one another. They were invisible to the eyes of the humans but were as loud as any other teenager could be.<p>

The four brothers soon ran as one, forgetting about the race and enjoyed there freedom together, each with a smile on each of their faces. Jokes were shared, and fights broke out on who had made it to the Dukin' Donuts' firs, a couple of smacks later, and again they were on there way home Mikey's face shining as he got the first pick.

Yup nights like these were just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think? I've never really been the best at random moments so please give m<strong>**e a break. Last chance to vote on my poll! please vote! and if you don't want to vote then at least review each time you don't review a bunny dies! SAVE THE BUNNIES AND REVIEW/VOTE!**


End file.
